Nothing Lasts Forever
by J. J. Bean
Summary: '"Jubes, you know how they say nothing lasts forever, right?" He said the words, and I felt a sense of foreboding lodge itself in my stomach.' Because I realized I hadn't written any fics where they were already a couple. BOBILEE/JUBBY!


I'mmmmmmm back! I died, and now I'm back to life, hallelujah! Okay, skipping over a rant about how much I hate homework, personal project, and a certain person for constantly sneaking up on me and scaring the living daylights out of me, here's background information in the form of a rant:

It occurred to me that I haven't written any fics where Bobby and Jubilee are already a couple, so I wrote this (with some inspiration from those random, time-consuming Facebook likables. If you know which one it is and 'like' it, waffle points to you!) to fill that gap, and to celebrate the end of mpersonal mproject (Linus, you know exactly what I mean :p). And for this to work – I'm imagining that in the series, Bobby and Jubilee are 15, or we can make Bobby 16, if you'd like – so this would be taking place five or six years later.

So to end this rant, my disclaimer: I, J. J. Bean, have no affiliation with L. L. Bean, nor do I have any copyright influences over X-Men: Evolution (if I did, you'd know, 'cuz there'd a fifth season and more Bobilee!)

And yes, I do realize that no one ever reads these things (unless you're me, because I like to relate to the authors of other fanfics and hear their thoughts :]), but whatever! Someone out there must care enough to go through all this stuff I spew out! Or just be bored enough...

* * *

Nothing Lasts Forever

* * *

It was a sunny day, with a nice breeze, warm light bathing over the book in my lap, turning the pages a silky ivory color. A perfect day for wonderful things to happen.

Or, if you're a pessimist, it was the type of day that was absolutely too good to be true, which meant something absolutely crushing was bound to happen.

I like to call myself a poptimist, keeping a healthy balance between expecting wonderful and terrible things to happen, so it was a surprise of the pleasant variety when a hand pulled me up from my position in the window seat and a pair of lips pressed themselves to my own.

Without a second thought, I tangled my fingers in what I knew to be dark honey colored hair, and I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Fingers ran up and down my sides, making me giggle.

"Quit it, Bobby," I chastised, breaking the kiss.

"And if I don't?" He grinned, keeping me hugged close to him.

"Well, then you'll have to face some consequences," I smirked, reaching up for another kiss. He turned his head and it landed on his cheek.

"Walk with me?" Bobby asked, intertwining his fingers between mine. I smiled up at him.

After following him outside onto one of the many pathways, I broke the comfortable silence, "Where're we going?"

He gave me a distracted smile, but didn't answer. I could tell there was a lot on his mind, and I needed to know what was up.

"Bobby," I said, slowing to a stop, tugging on his hand to make him face me. His gaze flashed over my face, his eyes meeting mine for a hot second before settling on our entwined hands.

A slight breeze blew a few strands of hair across my face, but I couldn't bring myself to sweep them away. My eyes stayed focused on Bobby's face.

"Jubes, you know how they say nothing lasts forever, right?" He said the words, and I felt a sense of foreboding lodge itself in my stomach.

"Yeah," I said, slowly, dragging out what I imagined to be the agreement to the end of our relationship. He kept his gaze off to the side, on the ground, but I desperately wanted, no, _needed _to see his eyes to know where this was going.

"Well," he took a deep breath, and lifted my eyes to mine. I very nearly flinched at the emotion filling his stormy blue eyes, seeing them as the blow that would bring me to my knees.

"Jubilee," he said, taking my other hand and raising my chin for our gazes to meet once again. I hadn't even noticed when I'd looked away.

"I want you to be my nothing."

My breath stopped. His eyes were the only thing I could see, and when I finally managed to blink, those nanoseconds of _other_ let me see that I wasn't the one on my knees, but he was.

Holding a small box.

A small, velvet-covered box.

My heart dropped. My jaw might've, too, but that's an insignificant detail.

"You're wonderful, you're beautiful, you make me happy all the time." I felt a smile tug at my mouth, and I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"Jubilation Lee, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered, and his face broke into a relieved, overjoyed smile. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Bobby stood up, and I flung myself at him, my lips hungrily crashing against his to find a response of equal fervor. We broke apart, and I could see his eyes, shining gemstones beneath full lashes.

I realized I had neglected to look at the contents of the small velvet -covered box when I felt his hands slip the ring over my finger. I looked down to see a thin band of white gold circling my finger, a sparkling sapphire glittering up at me.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking back up at him.

"It matches your eyes," he said before bringing his lips to mine again. "And I had to get a beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." His breath flowed over my cheek and gave me shivers. The words that floated on them made me smile. "But nothing could ever compare… Mrs. Jubilee Drake."

* * *

Haha, yes! Have I lost my touch – noooooooo! Whoo! I'm feeling all happy and fuzzy inside – I'm feeling _smile_. Cabbage patch… cabbage patch!

To be honest, I was seriously considering ending it right at "Jubilation Lee, will you marry me?" (heehee, it rhymes!), but I figured that'd be too cruel, and if I were reading it, I'd be yelling a multitude of curse words at myself for not giving me a proper ending.

So now, while I'm riding this fluff high, I'm gonna kindly ask y'all to **review** while I make some happy phone calls to my friends :D

~ J. J. Bean


End file.
